The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the invention disclosed below and the environment in which it will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the present invention or the background of the present invention. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Firefighters and other emergency responders often wear bulky protective outer garments to protect them from the heat and other dangers associated with fighting fires. The outer protective garments worn by firefighters are often referred to as turnout gear. The turnout gear may, for example, include a large coat, helmet, thick gloves, pants that have an outer layer and a removable inner liner. Firefighters also may wear an air tank that is typically part of a self-contained breathing apparatus or SCBA. An air tank of the SCBA is typically carried on the back of the firefighter via a harness. A firefighter or other emergency responder also typically wears a belt that may include various tools as well as an emergency descent system, which may include a descender and a support line as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0011415. The belt is often operatively connected to or integrated with the harness.
In an emergency situation such as the collapse of a building or a collapse of a floor of a building, a firefighter may be required to make a quick escape from very confined and dangerous quarters. However, the harness and air tank of an SCBA worn by a firefighter add substantial weight to the firefighter and increase the bulk of the firefighter. The increased weight and bulk can make escape (which may, for example, include a descent from a height) difficult.